Amor en la Villa Phantomhive
by rsqueen
Summary: Cuando Ciel decide casarse con Elizabeth, y Sebastian decide expresar su amor por su joven amo :3
1. Chapter 1

Ya era tarde y Ciel Phantomhive estaba leyendo su correspondencia diurna, donde le pedían dinero para beneficencia o invitaciones a esos los bailes de la reina, que tan frecuente se hacían. Cosas que le parecían vulgares o inútiles hacerlas.

**Mientras tanto en la Cocina de la Mansión**

Sebastian calentaba el agua para preparar el te de la tarde de sus joven amo mientras cuidaba que Bard no metiera sus manos y explotara toda la habitación.

Cuando el agua estaba lista, preparo la carretilla de la misma forma que lo había hecho por tanto tiempo. La tetera en un lado, la taza con su plato en otro, abajo el pastel, con el tenedor y el cuchillo para su señorito.

**Regreso en el Estudio **

Sebastian toco la puerta, la cual Ciel le permitió pasar,

Mientras terminaba de preparar la infusión, Ciel le expreso a Sebastian lo siguiente;

-Sebastian después de tanto tiempo, creo que llego la ahora de proponerle matrimonio a Lizzy frente a toda la sociedad...-

Sebastian se paralizo, despues de cinco años de trabajar para Ciel, su amor se había convertido en algo más que su deseo por consumir su alma, era más profundo que eso y el nunca se lo había dicho...

Sebastian solo afirmo, con su cabeza, mientras su corazón se derrumbaba por dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Intentare postear día de por medio mientras la universidad comienza :) Gracias por leer**

no tengo nada que ver con kuroshitsuji...yo no soy propietaria pero mis respetos

* * *

Después de bajar lentamente por el pasillo, Sebastián pensó en más de una manera de romper su trato, en arrancarle el alma y hacer de Ciel suyo para siempre. Ese deseo eterno por agarrar su cuerpo y dejarlo para siempre dentro de el

Aun en su corazón negro y con todos los tratos, Sebastián amaba a Ciel y no lo podía dudar

Su señorito el que lo pateaba, le pegaba y en reiteradas ocasiones deseo de probar su alma cuando ya no lo soportaba, solo para terminar con los malos tratos...

No había forma alguna de no tener un deseo, de no amarlo, de no estar enamorado de Ciel

Ciel después de todos estos años no se había quedado atrás con su físico, a pesar de ser de contextura delgado, había desarrollado un porte elegante, parecido al de su padre y eso no le podía pasar desapercibido a Sebastian. De cualquier otra forma Sebastian abrazaba ese deseo que Ciel tenia, y ese olor de venganza que emanaba del cuerpo de Ciel era lo que causaba una cierta excitación... Una gran atracción

Una alma corrompida por la avaricia es el manjar de cualquier Demonio

_Ciel toco la campana ocupaba de Sebastian en su oficina_

Llego casi al instante y no pudo contener sus celos, tanto asi que no saludo a Ciel como era costumbre

Aun así Ciel para no darle el placer de que se enojara, trato de seguir la conversación sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

Sebastian, acércate ocupo que envíes todas estas cartas a los invitados... Pero más importante esta al papá de Elizabeth, y por favor que no traiga a su hermano Edward... Es un dolor de cabeza... y esto es un tema entre él y yo

Lo mas que Sebastián pudo articular sin mostrar su descontento fue

"Sí, mi lord"

Sebastián bajo las gradas con cierta culpabilidad y le pidió a Tanaka que cuidara la mansión

Se puso su chaqueta y salió caminando de la mansión, la furia no la podía controlar más y empezó a correr y a botar los arboles que se encontraba, casi se podía sentir el dolor con el rugir de los arboles, casi podía sentir lagrimas recorriendo su rostro

Al llegar a la mansión Midford, llamo a la puerta, el cual el mayordomo contesto y abrió

Por las gradas bajaban Edward y Elizabeth... La cual salió corriendo preocupada por ver al mayordomo de su prometido con tristeza y preocupación en su rostro.

Lo abrazo fuertemente y le contesto;

Sebastián, está todo bien con Ciel... Sebastiaaaaan!

Buenas tardes señorita Elizabeth, disculpe la presentación en el camino dos ladrones me intentaron atacar y pues tuve que protegerme...

Cieeel estaba contigo, está bien?

Si mi lady todo está bien

Entonces qué haces por esto rumbos?

Se me ha requerido buscar a su padre

El se encuentra en la sala de billar , James, escóltalo hasta la habitación

Si mi lady contesto su mayordomo y se dirigieron al salón

James toco la puerta

La cual Alexis permitió pasar...

Discúlpeme, dijo Sebastián con una reverencia

"El joven Ciel Phantomhive, lo requiere a la hora del té para discutir una situación con usted"

El acepto con un tono de preocupación.

Al salir de la habitación Elizabeth estaba esperando en la sala de estar a Sebastián para preguntar que ocurría

Sebastián cambio su mano derecha en una de sus garras, solo esperaba para cortarle la garganta a Elizabeth y terminar con su sufrimiento...

Caminando de forma lenta por el pasillo, vio como Elizabeth le daba la espalda, solo le taparía su boca y le cortaría la garganta, succionaría su alma y partiría del lugar sin nadie que supiera quien había asesinado a la joven marquesa

Pero cuando estaba a punto de perpetuar su plan, Elizabeth se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa la cual Sebastián solo pudo contestar con una sonrisa... y explicarle que su padre visitaría a Ciel pero que su presencia no era requerida

Partía de regreso a la Villa Phantomhive, con más calma, con mas deseo de estar con su joven amo

Lo que no sabía era que Grell lo perseguía...

* * *

**Me cuesta un poco llegar a donde quiero... pero creo que ahí vamos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, hoy termine temprano mi día y pude hacer este cap... tal ves no pueda subir nada de miercoles a domingo; tengo un viaje pendiente, pero por mientras les dejo aqui esto  
**

no tengo nada que ver con kuroshitsuji...yo no soy propietaria pero mis respetos

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Sebatián se dirigío rapidamente a la sala de billar donde se encontraba Ciel...

Permiso mi lord, el señor Midford aceptro venir a la hora del té, algún pedido especial para este encuentro?

Nada en especial, solo quiero algo dulce, recuerda que es el papá de Elizabeth, de lo demás te encargas tu..

Esta bien contesto Sebastian y partio de la habitación.

**Ese mismo día en la tarde**

El fuerte sonido de la puerte invadio toda la casa, Ciel se levanto de su asiento en la sala de billar y camino hasta la orilla de las gradas

Sebastian fue a abrir la puerta, mientras todos se ordenaban en fila para recibir al padre de Elizabeth.

Se ordenaron Tanaka de lado derecho, Bard, Mairin y Finny del lado izquierdo, para cuando Sebastian abrio la puerta, ya estaban haciendo una reverencia, repitiendo a una sola voz

"Buenas Tarde Señor Alexis Midford, un gusto tenerlo aqui."

El los saludo a todos, Sebastian le pidio su abrigo y su sombrero, el cual coloco en el perchero que estaba adyacente a la puerta.

Luego Ciel, bajo las gradas y saludo a su suegro, Sebastian camino dos pasos en frente de su amo y el Marquez Alexis y los escolto hasta el estudio de la mansión.

Permiso Amo, Marquez, traere la caretilla con el té, esperen un segundo y regreso.

Sebastián recorrió el pasillo, recogió la carretilla y volvió al salón, ahí desplego en la mesa el set con canapés, y dulces para degustar, mientras ponía la tetera pronuncio;

El té de esta tarde es un; Te de hierbas, hecho de rosas silvestres y unos pequeños emparedados para desgustar...

Le entrego su taza de té al señor Alexis y luego a su joven amo...

Alexis tomo un sorbo del exquisito té que Sebastián había preparado, sus ojos se iluminaron y antes de que el mayordomo se retirara dijo, Este té es esplendido... a lo cual Sebastián contesto; "Solo soy un demonio de mayordomo"

En la habitación Ciel comenzó a hablar;

-Señor Midford..

-Ciel deja tantas formalidades, ya sabemos que tu eres de la familia, eres mi futuro hijo, que ocurres para que me llamaste?

-Bueno Alexis, deseo casarme pronto con su hija, y tenía planeado llevar a cabo una fiesta de compromiso el otro sábado, no sé si le parece bien con esta idea?

-ESPLENDIIIDOOO! Exclamo el marqués, no podría esperar menos de ti Ciel, me agrada la idea y la fecha es perfecta para una fiesta; no puedo esperar...

-Aunque no lo quisiera Sebastián podía escuchar esta conversación desde el cuarto de mayordomos, mientras crujía los dientes tratando de contener sus celos, escucho al fondo..

**En el cuarto del mayordomo**.

Sebaaaassss; bebeeee... En esa voz chillona que tanto le irritaba; era Grell Sutcliff.

Que quieres contesto; no me digas que vienes a partir la casa en dos como el incidente del barco, me tienes harto

Grell salió corriendo para abrazar a Sebastián; pero el solo se movió y Grell se desplomo en el piso de manera instantánea.

Sebastián tu siempre tan frio eso hace que mi cuerpo sienta un calor delicioso, expreso Grell mientras se retorcía en el piso.

Andaba por la zona, y la muerte no es hasta dentro de 6 horas, así que vine a verte; a embellecer mis ojos con el rojo de tu mirada, me encantas no tienes idea cuanto. Pero qué cara tienes que ocurre? Ya te traiciono tu amó? Se levantaba mientras le decía esto al mayordomo

Cállate y lárgate a terminar tu trabajo

Que arrisco te me pones amor, pero yo quiero contigo; Grell se acerco a Sebastián quien le había dado la espalda, "regresare en la noche" dijo, termino lamiéndole el cuello y desde luego Sebastián respondió con un golpe en la cara.

Me encanta que me golpeen así de fuerte, me da más animo de tenerte en una cama.

Al salir del cuarto solo se escucho en las afueras de la mansión; DEEEAAATH!

Y Sebastián solo se sintió más molesto por el incidente ocurrido con Grell, el quería mantener su cuerpo para Ciel y no podía esperar para hacerlo suyo.

Así llego la noche y el Marqués Alexis Midford se retiro de la mansión, con una sonrisa.

Y Grell se acercaba a la mansión de forma seductora para encontrarse con Sebastián

* * *

ya casí, que hermoso (T_T), tuve que pensar unas cinco veces donde queria terminar este capitulo, muchas cosas las escibo de mi celular y se me hace dificil ponerle muchas cosas, disculpen si se me fue algo que les paresca extraño


	4. Chapter 4

Al fin pude escribir el capítulo importante en mi computador lo cual me encanta! Ya casi termino ;) Espero les guste, como a mí me gusto escribirlo

* * *

Grell entro por la ventana que tenía la habitación de Sebastián, estaba muy bien acomodado tenía una mesa, dos libreros y una cama lo suficientemente ancha y larga para que el cuerpo de Sebastián estuviera cómodo, eran pasada las ocho de la noche pero el guapo mayordomo aún no llegaba a su habitación

Sebastián estaba terminando de alistar a su joven amo para dormir, le retiraba el traje y los anillos como lo hacía cada noche, al terminar su sesión rutinaria para la hora de dormir.

Salió de la habitación y apago las candelas, camino hasta la cocina preparo los ingredientes para el siguiente día y se dirigió al sótano donde se encontraba en su habitación

Antes de abrir la puerta sintió un olor extraño, como a Shinigami, que no le agrado, pero en el fondo estaba seguro de que un Shinigami pelirrojo lo esperaba en esa habitación; solo se le pudo revolver el estomago, el no quería tener que ver con toda esa farsa y menos con Grell, pero no tenía más opción que entrar ocupaba leer sobre los matrimonios y las fiestas de compromiso algo nuevo para él, después de casi cinco años de vivir en el mundo humano.

El plan era perfecto entraría y con toda su fuerza sacaría a Grell de su habitación, al quitarse su saco con un gran suspiro tomo el llavín de su puerta y abrió la habitación

En efecto ahí se encontraba el Shinigami de pelos rojos Grell Sutcliff; él cual ya se había retirado su abrigo de color carmesí y sus anteojos los cuales había colocado en el mesón de la habitación.

-NO TIENES TRABAJO QUE HACER?- grito Sebastián

-"Oye, oye me encanta que me grites y me des ordenes, pero la muerte de la cual te platique en la mañana era la explosión de una bodega de explosivos que descargaba el producto desde el puerto, eso tomo muchas vidas y me dejo exhausto así que WILL me dejo la noche libre para que tomara un respiro de tan arduo trabajo"-, estas últimas palabras con un tono seductor, acercándose a los labios de Sebastián.

Mientras contaba su épica hazaña en la bodega, Sebastián se preparo para lastimar a Grell pero el corto espacio de la habitación no lo dejo actuar con toda la agilidad que necesitaba, el golpe fue leve lo cual éxito mas a Grell.

"-Tranquilo, la sangre en mi interior hierve cada vez que te pones así de frio, no te angusties si solo vengo a sacar el carmesí de tus ojos y sacar a la luz el rojo de tus labios."-

Ya no tenía opción estaba acorralado por más que quisiera no podía hacer algún movimiento brusco el joven Ciel lo escucharía, de alguna forma Sebastián sabia el sueño ligero que tenía su amo

Grell se acerco a sus labios tomo aire, con dos dedos bajo la quijada del mayordomo lo miro fijamente, Sebastián solo sentía repulsión por lo que sucedía, no quería pero no podía moverse, si rompía la pared el amo se enojaría, y tendría que repararlo todo antes de la fiesta y después no tendría tiempo para preparar los detalles del evento. No podía moverse no tenia que hacer. Después de esta larga respiración, Grell logro rozar los besos de Sebastián, y lo beso.

Sebastián de un empujón lo retiro no podía encontrarse en esta situación él se tenía que mantener a su amo, aunque el aliento del Shinigami era de un sabor a yerba buena, este sentía igual asco por lo sucedió.

Grell por otro lado estallaba de la felicidad, -que momento mas DEAAAAATHHHH!-,pronunció, no podía creer había logrado que el demonio frio y arrogante lo besara, por Dios que momento más agradable

Por alguna extraña razón Sebastián comenzó a sentir un deseo profundo por besar otra vez a Grell, ya no lo contenía; en su mente se preguntaba que le pasaba, porque sentía eso por aquel asqueroso ser.

Luego se dio cuenta que los celos, la sed de venganza y los muchos años reprimiendo el deseo por su Lord, habían causado que se detonara las ganas con un simple besos, Sebastián convirtió sus ojos en aquel rosado que lo caracterizaba como demonio, Como aquel momento que sedujo a Beast, azoto fuertemente a Grell en la pared.

Y le correspondió el beso anterior con uno más pasional, cada segundo que pasaba el beso se volvía más agresivo plagado por la excitación del momento, fue así como Sebastián introdujo su lengua en el dios de la muerte. Grell no podía contener su felicidad después de todo eso de que podía amarrar un palito de cereza con la lengua si era verdad, siendo dos seres que no necesitaban respirar, se estuvieron horas en aquel vaivén de lenguas.

Luego Sebastián lo azoto en la cama y le arranco su chaleco, los cinco botones salieron volando de la habitación, Grell hizo lo mismo con el chaleco de Sebastián, luego se rompieron las camisas de botones blancas, casi de forma instantánea y solo dejaban sus cuerpos al descubierto,

El Shinigami desabrocho el pantalón de Sebastián mientras este, rompía la faja que sostenía su pantalón, esto gusto mas de Grell. Sebastián le termino de retirar el pantalón, con su faja amarro las manos de su amante de pelos Rojos, y con lo que quedaba de la faja de Grell lo azotaba fuertemente

Luego su mano se convirtieron en garras y envuelto en la pasión aruñó fuertemente la espalda de Grell.

El placer era evidente y los gemidos se escuchaban en el aire; Ciel se despertaba al sentir que alguien peleaba en su hogar, esto no ocurría desde la vez que Sebastián inicio las labores como mayordomo y aprendía como ser un "humano".

Ciel tomo su pistola, Finny, Meirin, Brad y Tanaka habían salido esa noche a una fiesta en la mansión vecina de la Villa, así que no podían protegerlo como debían.

Camino de forma lenta a la sala de estar pero vio como las luces ya estaban apagadas, ahí fue cuando escucho los gemidos de dolor provenientes de la cocina, donde se encontraba la puerta que se dirigía al sótano, camino por el largo pasillo intentando recordad donde estaban los objetos para no lastimarse. Al acercarse a la cocina se percato como los gritos se iban incrementando; solo pensó

_"Sebastián idiota, cuantas veces te he dicho que si vas a torturar a nuestros invitados, lo hagas en silencio o en horas laborales."_

Al abrir la puerta solo vio como un ser de pelos rojos estaba siendo sometido de manera fuerte por su demonio/mayordomo.

-"SEBASTIAAAAN; SIGUE POR FAVOORR, SIGUEEEE... BEAST TENIA RAZÓN CONTIGO SE PUEDEN VER HASTA LAS ESTRELLA, SIENTO UNA UTOPIA EN MI CUERPO,,, AHH AHHH, SIGUE POR FAVOR SIGUE LAS PUERTAS DEL CIELO SE ABREN, POR FIN LLEGUE A LA CUSPIDE DE MI VIDA..."-

"SEBASTIAN HIJO DE PERRA...grito Ciel, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTES HACIENDO ESTO EN MI MANSIÓN Y CON ESTE ASQUEROSO QUE FUE CAPAZ DE MATAR A MI TIA ANN... PARA EN ESTE INSTANTE."

Peros Sebastián no lo podía escuchar por los gemidos de Grell, Ciel se salió de la habitación y espero fuera de la puerta mientras un cierto dolor lo consumía por dentro, como unos celos que él nunca había sentido nada más por Lizzy, cuando su hermano Edward le presento al hijo del conde de Yorkshire.

Bueno usare mi marca para llamarlo, cuando recién quitaba su parche, pudo escuchar como Sebastián y Grell llegaban al clímax de su encuentro nocturno. En eso Sebastián sintió un severo ardor en su marca de contrato, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación, al ver que en la puerta lo esperaba su amor, solo pudo sonreír; de alguna forma el plan había causado que Ciel le prestara atención.

Ciel se acerco para darle una cachetada y le pregunto;

"Qué te ocurre, como es posible que hagas esto en mi casa, y más con ese asqueroso? No es que te daba asco? Es suficiente contigo, lárgate de mi vista no te quiero volver a ver..."

Pero antes de dar la orden Sebastián lo interrumpía y le dijo, -Esta celoso joven amo?-

"CALLATE SEBASTIAN, no te quiero volver a ver y esto es una orden"

Sebastián solo se arrodillo y le contesto -Si, mi lord-; Ciel retorno indignado a su habitación para poder dormir.

Grell estallaba de la felicidad como luces de bengala, -"Sebas, que increíble fue tenerte conmigo, pero siento que me usaste para vengarte de tu amo, lo cual me encanta."-

Antes de retirarse se despidió con un beso en la mejía,que Sebastián se limpio, y salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.

Sebastián solo se santo en la cama, sintiéndose bien y mal por lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

no podia contenerme en no unir a Grell y a Sebastian aunque fuese una vez xD

ustedes creen que Ciel perdonara a Sebastian?...

esponjosito, esponjosito


	5. Chapter 5

Me costo publicar... estuve en un avion todo el santo día... disculpen de verdad si no tiene coherencia o mi ortografia esta mal por causa de acentuación

* * *

Ciel se levanto algo tarde, el sol estaba a punto de colocarse en el centro de su ventana Sebas...

Había recordado que ya no quería verlo y fue una orden, tenia hambre y su abuelo no estaba al tanto de la situación ocurrida la noche anterior.

Se quito su pijama y comenzó buscando sus traje para el día, como pudo amarro su corbatín y se coloco el chaleco, recordaba por las veces que Sebastian lo dejo solo como haer esto, pero no pensó que entre mas crecía mas difícil seria ...

Como era posible que sintiera dolor por lo que Sebastian hacia?

Bajo al comedor y solo vio a Finny entrando a la cocina,se encuentra Sebastian en la cocina?

Si señor eventualmente, lleva dos horas con,el desayuno listo, pero me pidió que le tapara sus ojos para poder alimentarse. Que extraño no?

Si claro, que Haras? Me pidió que le colocara esto en los ojos ..

Finny le coloco una banda negra en sus ojos, y lo escolto hasta el comedor...

Buenos días boocha, el desayuno de esta mañana es una ensalada de frutas, miel, biscochos y infusión de hierbas negras...

Puff, Ciel solo pudo abrir la boca para que Sebastian lo alimentara

Al fondo Meirin y Bald murmuraban sobre salir a la feria para buscar un lindo regalo para el compromiso, y reparar los lentes de Mai que se habían dañado.

Conde Ciel, disculpe la interrupción... Nos permite salir a Londres? No nos tardamos ni dos horas... Si retírense y que los acompañe Finny y Tanaka..

. Si señor contestaron al mismo tiempo...

Al escuchar las puertas de la casa cerrarse, Sebastian supo que habían quedado solos... Y era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que quisiera con Ciel...

Tomo una fresa y...

* * *

Disculpen de verdad porque es tan corto pero no me encuentro en mi hogar con mi computador? Se lo subo porque ya lo tenia escritó pero no editadl cuando regrese lo intentare editar

Gracias por los reviews 3


	6. Chapter 6

yeay volví :3 hehe, este es más largo y si está editado con mi computadora! heheh bueno pues aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo

* * *

Toma la fresa y la paso suavemente por los labios de Ciel, antes de que pudiera morderla Sebastián se la retiro de la boca...

Qué haces? Quiero la fresa deja de pasármela por los labios?

Las palpitaciones en el corazón del joven se incrementaron después de este instante, Sebastián se retiro su guante con y con su dedo pulgar toco el rosto de Ciel, acarriciando sus mejillas de forma suave

Ciel no entendia lo que ocurria y ya que no podia ver lo que Sebastián hacia esto le causo un extraño cosquillo por su cuerpo, el calor aumentaba

Sebaaa... deja de tocarme y sigue dandome de comer, no ves que tengo dos horas de paz antes de que mis brillantes empleados regresen, quiero terminar con la idea para el nuevo juego de mesa de nuestra coorporación, dijo Ciel con una voz un tanto agitada.

De manera casi imposible intento buscar la taza de té sobre la mesa para tirarselas en las manos a Sebastian...

Sebastian mientras tanto seguia acariciando su cara mientras miraba las acciones de su amo...

Luego de un momento lo dejo de acaricia y camino hacia la cocina para traer las rosas blancas que había dejado para la decoración de la fiesta de compromiso

Cuando regreso vio a Ciel con los labio abiertos, al sentir que nadie estaba a su lado empezo a reclamarle a Sebastian su falta de respeto pero cuando menos lo espero se vio callado por un dedo que le tocaba los labios.

Sebastian de forma suave separo la mesa de la silla, y levanto a Ciel para encontrar una forma facil para tomar su cuerpo, aun por su gran tamaño el mayordomo se las ingenio para cargarlo hasta su habitación

Sueltame, ya no soy un niño, a donde me llevas quitame la venda de los ojos en este instante no me hagas ordenartelo.

No puede joven amo, si lo hace romperia su orden que usted no me quiere volver a ver; y eso seria unafalta grave al contrato.

Es que no me interesa, solo que no me gusta no saber donde me encuentro

Tranquilo no le hare daño dijo Sebastian mientras abria la puerta del dormitorio.

Coloco su cuerpo de forma suave a Ciel en su cama; Qué hacemos en mi habitación? No he terminado de desayunar yo no deseo estar aqui, Sebastiaaaaaaaan idiooo... pero esta ulltima palabra fue callada por un suave beso.

Que demonios fue eso? Sebastian que acabas de hacer; lo extraño fue que este beso calmo la ansiedad de Ciel que habia obtenido la noche anterior por lo que habia presenciado.

Joven amo, si me va a despedir después de lo que dire es cuestión suya, el contrato es claro y no esta cumplido en su totalidad hasta que se cumpla la venganza. Disculpe si lo irrita pero hay algo dentro de mi que no puedo controlar. Sebastian tomo la mano de Ciel y la coloco encima de la cabeza mientras se acostaba encima de él. Con la mano que quedaba libre movio a un lado la cabeza del joven amo. Y en el oido le susurro.

Conde Ciel Phantomhive, disculpe los inconvenientes causados la noche anterior, pero estaba envuelto en la confusión gracias a los celos. Antes de que pueda pronunciar otra palabra, queja o regaño dejeme terminar. Desde los ultimos años que llevo trabajando a su lado no he podido dejar de notar la belleza con la que cuenta, ese porte y esa elegancia que los genes de sus padres le heredaron. Depsués de tanto tiempo de estar a su lado no me pude no enamorarme de ese niño con tanta ambición. Recuerdo desde el día en que me convocaste para cumplir tus deseos, y como me instruiste en ser un demonio de mayordomo mientras yo te instruia a ser todo un noble. Hace dos años fue cuando dedcubri su belleza, mientras nos dirigiamos a Londres a traves del tren. Cuando la luz del atardecer se postro en su mejias y ojos no pude notar ese brillo tan caracteristico que acentuo su rostro. Fue ahi cuando note como el amor que profesaba a su alma, ahora era capaz de profesarlo en un sentimiento verdadero, algo que un demonio no deberia de tener.

Sebastián yo...

Su siguiente frase no la termino pues Sebastián empezó a besar su cuello.

Sebastián detente por favor no puedes, suéltame por favor; mientras pronunciaba estas palabras no luchaba contra lo que sentía, su corazón palpitaba y sentía como la presión de la sangre aumentaba sus respiraciones, su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos trazaban el cuerpo de Sebastián.

Sebastián detente, tengo algo que decirte, la lengua del demonio se detuvo mientras preguntaba cual era su deseo. Aun así no dejaba de acariciar el abdomen de Ciel, no paraba de pensar en lo que había dicho, tenía miedo del golpe que le podrían dar o al menos la gran insultada que le daría.

De verdad que no entendía lo que sentí ayer en la noche hasta ahora, se me hacía imposible ver o al menos darme cuenta de lo que mi corazón me dictaba, que mis celos eran más que celos porque le prestabas atención a alguien más y no a mí, todos estos años solo he buscado que me des atención aun cuando ya me la das, solo por el hecho de pasar más tiempo juntos de verte más. Te amo y te odio, y ese esa confusión la que a veces no me hace pensar bien, cuando eres lo primero que veo al despertar y saber que ahí estas para cuidarme para hacerme el primero en tu vida.

* * *

bueno pues esto termina con Ciel...

terminara la escena en la habitación y la fiesta de compromiso wohow+

pd. estoy haciendo una historia de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood y ocupo su opinion tengu un encuesta en mi perfil please voten


	7. Chapter 7

Aqui esta el ultimo, me llena de sentimiento

* * *

-Y me refiero a todo lo que me amas, y lo que yo me he negado pero es amor verdadero, uno que no fue forzado.-

Sebastián solo pudo sonreír a escuchar algo así, no pensó que Ciel le correspondía como debía, toda las noches que se quedaba a estudiar a los humanos nunca comprendió lo bello que era el amor, hasta que le fue correspondido.

Sebastián le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y reposo en la cabeza de su joven amo, sintiendo un mar de emociones. Entre pasaban los minutos y la luz del sol se ponía en la ventana su cabeza tenía demasiadas ideas.

_Un demonio? Sentir amor, sentir como el corazón se siente feliz, que es esta felicidad? No lo merezco, solo sirvo para ser el mal, mi contrato solo planteaba tragarme su alma, pero ahora quiero tragarme su cuerpo, hacerlo mío. Porque, no lo entiendo, después de cinco años al servicio de un niño malcriado que solo desea la avaricia y la venganza, de un niño que no puede hacer nada sin mí, pero eso me atrae más a el que necesite de mi, tanto como yo necesito para vivir para que mi vida se alegre. Solo es el alma de un demonio, obviamente me iba amar sin importar que porque es mi alma. No sé como fui tan idiota de tener miedo._

Sus ideas y pensamiento se vieron eclipsado por los gritos de Fanny...

_Sebastián, sebastiaaaan deje caer el jarrón de porcelana, no sé qué hacer, su tono mostraba la preocupación por si Ciel se enojaba._

_ho-ho-ho_

-Arréglalo, Sebas y diles que vayan al parque a comprar alguna que cosas y que nos dejen solos por favor.-

"A la orden"

Ciel escucho los pasos de Sebastián al salir de la habitación

**En el piso inferior;**

"Fanny, Meirin, ¿qué ocurrió?, pero que han hecho no lo entiendo..."

_Seeeeebaaastiaaan, salieron corriendo sujetando con fuerza los pantalones del mayordomo, es que queríamos hacer la limpieza para la fiesta de compromiso, estuvimos en la plaza de Londres y vimos una hermosa decoración para la fiesta y queríamos recrearla._

_Y yo no pude medir mi fuerza, le dijo Fanny sujetándose aun con más fuerza de Sebastián, casi haciendo que el mayordomo cayera sobre el suelo._

"Calma, no dejaremos que el Conde tenga conocimiento de este evento, pero por favor es necesario que se dirijan al puerto a descargar de los barcos la nueva materia prima de la india para la nueva línea de juguetes Panthom, el tren si no me equivoco, llega en medía hora, dijo esto mirando a su reloj que marcaban la una en punto."

_Si_, respondieron los sirvientes, haciendo un saludo militar mientras salían de la villa.

Sebastián suspiro, tenía que arreglar el desastre del comedor rápido si quería regresar a la habitación de Ciel.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía todo listo y el jarrón completamente reparado.

Subió a la habitación y encontró a Ciel sentado en la cama, su saco lo había colocado a un lado de la cama, le sorprendió su paciencia, aquel joven que siempre se enojaba por su tardanza estaba tranquilo, esperando por su mayordomo sin retirarse el antifaz.

Se sentó en la cama a la par de su amo, beso su cuello, Ciel solo respiro, como pudo tomo la corbata de Sebastián, abrió los botones de su saco y se lo retiro, el demonio solo pudo quitarse el saco y mover sus labios a la boca, no sin artes recorrer toda la barbilla. Con mucha cautela Sebastián quito los botones del chaleco de Ciel, quien apretaba las sabanas mientras su corazón y respiración se aceleraba con cada segundo.

Los besos de Sebastián se hacían cada vez más intensos, cada vez que le daba tiempo a Ciel para respirar, y que el aceptaba lo que su mayordomo hacía con su lengua en su boca. En un segundo él se detuvo se levanto de la cama se dirigió hacia las ventanas donde desato las cortinas y oscureció la habitación.

Muy cortésmente, este tomo una rosa del jarrón, con todo el amor del mundo, quito corbata y camisa del cuerpo del joven, y rozo su piel con la rosa, al no poder ver el sentido del tacto en el cuerpo de Ciel estaba funcionando a todo lo que podía, así que este toque suave y tierno le erizo la piel haciendo que su respiración y su calor corporal aumentara como nunca. Nunca había sentido esto, ni cuando beso a Elizabeth por primera vez, o cuando se fueron a su casa de verano un fin de semana.

-Quiero volver a verte, retracta la orden.-

"Yes, my lord" y le retiro su mano, se quedaron viendo, humano y demonio envueltos en el calor del momento emocionados y alegres de poder ver en los ojos del otro ese amor que llevaba días escondiendo entre esos ojos azules y rojos.

Se besaron de forma tan apasionada que salían pequeños gemidos del otro, entre ratos, Ciel retiro el chaleco y la camisa de botones de su mayordomo. Luego de un rato Sebastián le tomo la mano y la coloco en la faja del pantalón, Ciel comprendí lo que quería y le retiro este cinto junto los botones del pantalón, pudo sentir toda la hombría de Sebastián y esto le causo una ganas inmensa que no conocía de su cuerpo, el deseo aumento de tal forma que ya no contenía las ganas de que se hicieran uno. La fantasía de los dos hecha realidad, aquellos por lo que habían callado por tantos años.

Ya bien colocados en la cama, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Ciel este le dijo que lo dejara hacer lo que él quisiera, este paso su lengua por su pecho hasta llegar a la cinta del pantalón, se los quito todo y no había más que una pequeña tela entre lo que deseaban y lo que habían negado.

Toda su hombría quedo a pocos centímetros de la boca de Sebastián,

-Ya no aguanto, hazlo se que lo deseas hacer tanto como yo, te lo ordeno-

Ante esta orden Sebastián no lo pudo negar y dijo, "yes, my Lord."

Apenas rozándolo, fue suficiente para que diera un pequeño salto y su respiración se aceleraba al mismo paso que su lengua. "Tranquilo" le dijo a Ciel "Tu solo relájate, eso es cosa mía y disfruta".

Su movimiento se fue haciendo más rápido y apasionado, era todo un mundo de placer que nunca había sentido antes en sus 18 años y Sebastián lo sabía y eso lo alegraba mas.

Después de un rato, este voltio a su amo, lo coloco, de tal forma que cada uno recibiera placer de lo que ocurrirá, después de horas en este juego, los dos cayeron agotados en la cama.

-Sebastián, nunca había sentido esto, hasta hoy contigo, se notaba la felicidad en él, este se coloco cerca de Sebastián y se acurruco a este, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el gran pecho.-

Sebastián solo lo abrazo y beso su frente, así se quedaron dormidos hasta la tarde cuando a Ciel le dio hambre.

Los cuatro ilustres empelados ya habían regresado, Sebastián preparo la cena en un segundo, y la sirvió de forma perfecta como todas las tardes.

Ciel bajo, completamente vestido, ya que minutos antes su mayordomo lo había arreglado, le coloco su mantel y comenzó a servir el vino en la copa.

Luego de un rato en la mesa; Sebastián, solo porque me case con Elizabeth no significa que te dejare de querer.

"Los se mi amo, no se preocupe"

-Prométeme que me prestaras atención como siempre.-

"Lo hare"

-Y que cada tanto tendremos un encuentro como el de hoy.-

"Como ordene."

-Bien y por favor que nada de sesiones con Grell-

Sebastián rechino los dientes y asentó con la cabeza, eso había sido un desliz y no quería que le recordaran.

Lo importantes es que cada uno había dejado marca en el otro y eso los hacia uno

**En el jardín, fiesta de compromiso**

Elizabeth rebosaba de felicidad, todos cantaban, bebían y llenaban de buenos deseos a la joven pareja...

Entre tanto y tanto Sebastián y Ciel intercambian miradas, cómplices de lo que había ocurrido unas cuantas noches atrás, lo planeaban hacer pronto.

Todo iba de maravilla

Dadas las dos, en el centro del jardín, Ciel se arrodillo.

-Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Midford, te prometo con todo mi corazón cuidarte y amarte en todo momento, después de todo lo que hemos cruzado juntos y lo fuerte que has sido, he decido desde este día en adelante hacer una vida contigo, me permites mi lady tomar su mano en matrimonio.-

Todos en el lugar aplaudieron

-"Si Ciel, acepto"-

Un efusivo abrazo lleno de amor a todos, viendo lo sincero de su amor.

Después de un rato Elizabeth salió a bailar con su padre. Dejando así solos a Sebastián y Ciel

"Bootcha", dijo Sebastián

-Dime?-

"Le dirá alguna día de mi verdadera identidad a la joven Elizabeth?"

-Tal vez, no había pensado en ello, pero es muy seguro que sí-

"Está bien, una cosa más?"

-Sí?-

"Te amo, y su alma y nuestro matrimonio está consolidado desde antes."

-Con una sonrisa, Ciel quedo viendo a Sebastián-

"Lo sé, y yo también te amo, aun con mi matrimonio."

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer, fue un honor poder tener visitas de ustedes, en serio no esperaba tanto cuando empecé con esta locura *hace reverencia*, no saben cómo me han dado ánimos de seguir escribiendo.

Bueno hasta la próxima historia, y por favor no olviden hacer la encuesta, no sé cómo darle la trama a mi otra historia.

Gracias...abrazos

Hasta la próxima :D


End file.
